1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to the reduction of aerodynamic drag experienced by a vehicle and, more specifically, to a system for managing the flow of air about a portion of an over-the-road vehicle to reduce the aerodynamic drag experienced by such a vehicle while underway and improve fuel economy.
2. Description of Related Art
Over-the-road vehicles such as a semi-truck, box truck, intermodal freight vehicle, and other commercial vehicles typically include a tractor that tows a trailer or otherwise transports a cargo hauler. The tractor is a large vehicle engineered for towing power and durability. As such, conventional tractors typically have a large surface area on which drag forces act while the tractor is underway, causing the tractor to experience poor fuel economy, which contributes significantly to the cost of transporting freight from one location to another.
The fuel economy of the tractor further affected by aerodynamic drag is worsened when towing a trailer or otherwise transporting cargo. The rear wheels and suspension assembly of commercial vehicles, which can be located adjacent to a tail end of a trailer are often spaced far enough apart from the tractor that air can enter the space beneath the trailer from each side. This air contacts the rear wheels and suspension system and further contributes to the overall aerodynamic drag experienced by the vehicle.